


Everything is Perfect

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda were about to adopt a baby.





	Everything is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Today was the day. You and your wife were about to adopt a baby. You and Wanda have been married for two years and you both felt it was time to start a family together. You and Wanda had just signed the adoption papers and now you were bringing home your son, Oliver. 

You opened the door to your home and let Wanda walk in first. Oliver was sleeping peacefully in her arms. You leaned over to look at your son and smiled. Wanda smiled down at him before she looked up at you, she leaned in to give you a kiss. You kissed her back immediately. 

When you two pulled away, you looked back down at Oliver again. “Let’s take him to his room so we can let him sleep.” You kissed Wanda’s cheek before placing a soft kiss on top of Oliver’s head.

Once Wanda laid Oliver in his crib, you both stayed there for a little bit to make sure he was okay.  

xxxxx

It’s been a week since you and Wanda adopted Oliver and he was amazing. You both loved him with all your heart. Everything just fell into place as soon as you brought him home.

Wanda had to go out to get some stuff since the other Avengers were coming over to meet your son. While she was out, you stayed home to take care of Oliver.

When Wanda finally made it back home she was met with the most cutest thing ever. You were on the couch with Oliver sleeping on your chest, you had also fallen asleep. You held onto him so he wouldn’t roll off your chest as you both slept.

Wanda’s heart melted at the sight. She took out her phone to take a picture, when she was done she set it as her lock screen.

She didn’t want to wake you up just yet so she went to put everything she got away. While she was doing that she would glance at you and Oliver to make sure you two were still sleeping.

When she was done she walked over to the couch and knelt down. “Come on, my love. It’s time to wake up.” She smiled as she reached up and brushed some of your hair out of your face.

You slowly began to open your eyes, you let out a yawn. You pulled Oliver closer to your chest and looked over at Wanda. “Hey, babe.” You yawned again. “When did you get back?”

“Not that long ago.” She kissed your forehead before carefully picking up Oliver.

You sat up and stretched. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I would’ve helped you put everything away.”

“You and Oliver looked so peaceful, (Y/N). I didn’t want to wake you.” She leaned forward connecting her lips with yours in a loving kiss.

Later that day while everyone was at your home. you couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Wanda. You watched as your friends, your family, held your son. You watched as Pietro, who was holding Oliver, tried to get him to laugh. 

Wanda wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, she placed soft kisses on your neck. You leaned into her embrace and sighed, everything was just perfect.


End file.
